Joyeux anniversaire Jack !
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Toshiko décide de faire une surprise à Jack pour son anniversaire. Avec l'aide de Gwen, elles vont tacher de persuader Ianto de les aider... Janto PWP ! Lemon, soyez prévenus !


**Auteur** : Sedinette Michaelis

**Disclaimer : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas, la série appartient à Russel T. Davies son créateur et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

**Pairing** : Jack/Ianto

**Résumé** : Toshiko décide de faire une surprise à Jack pour son anniversaire. Avec l'aide de Gwen, elles vont tacher de persuader Ianto de les aider...

**Attention** : PWP, lemon, relation homosexuelle explicite, homophobe appuyez sur... J'ai un mac donc je ne pourrai pas vous le dire car vous avez tous des pc avec windows (bande de collabo...), mais je vous conseil de vite partir !

OoO

BONNE LECTURE

OoO

Jack soupira lourdement en regardant la date apparaître sur son ordinateur. Une année de plus. Oh bien sur il avait arrêté de compter depuis très, _très_ longtemps, mais cette date restait symbolique. C'était celle de son arrivée à Cardiff, auquel se rajoutait son âge initial. Il était si vieux, si las... Il avait attendu toute sa vie le Docteur, patiemment, et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu... Il était revenu vers son équipe, sa seule attache dans l'univers, dans le temps aussi. Il avait besoin de stabilité maintenant. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir vivre sans sa petite équipe, son petit confort, sa petite vie.

Jack leva les yeux de son ordinateur, et regarda chacun des quatre membres de son équipe. Gwen et sa vitalité, Owen et son franc parlé, Tosh et sa gentillesse, Ianto et... Jack soupira à nouveau. Ianto. Il était revenu à ses dernières relations avec les autres, mais pas avec Ianto. Leur relation en elle même était chaotique. Ils flirtaient, se frôlaient, tentaient de se tuer, s'ignoraient, pour finir par flirter à nouveau, puis s'embrasser... Ianto était resté froid quand il était revenu, ils avaient pourtant convenu d'un rendez vous, rendez vous galant même ! Ils avaient dîné ensemble dans un petit restaurant français pour changer des pizza, chinois et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, puis ils étaient allés au cinéma, ils avaient vu un vieux film des années 40, et avaient décidé que cette décennie était décidément l'âge d'or du cinéma. Finalement ils s'étaient quittés en bas de l'immeuble du gallois et avait partagé un baiser timide, un baiser de réconciliation, de bonne augure.

Dieu que Jack aimait les lèvres de Ianto ! Elles étaient si chaudes, et encore plus délicieuses quand elles étaient gonflées après un long baiser, en appelant d'autres, inlassablement. Il aimait y gouter, puis les mordre, et les lécher et...

Mince, des travaux manuels s'imposaient.

OoO

Ianto intercepta le regard que lui lançait Jack. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il le fixait. Quoique il pouvait bien le fixer, ce n'était pas le problème, c'était plutôt la façon dont il le fixait qui le dérangeait. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était passé au crible, méticuleusement déshabillé, analysé, puis dévoré, le tout par un regard profond et pressant.

Bon d'accord, ça ne le dérangeait pas _tant_ que ça ! Il était plutôt flatté de savoir que Jack le désirait à ce point. Et il adorait les baisers de son capitaine. Il embrassait divinement bien, et il devait faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, Owen n'apprécierait pas, oh non ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il ne voulait pas que Jack le prenne pour un personne facile, et aussi un peu parce qu'il avait un minimum d'amour propre. Jack venait, flirtait, partait, revenait, l'invitait... Il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras non plus ! Il faisait attendre l'homme en sachant qu'il allait être frustré au possible. Il voulait le punir pour la peur et l'attente que lui avait dû subir. Et puis le sexe n'en serait que meilleur quand ils en viendraient à coucher ensemble.

Ianto sourit. Oh oui ! Ca allait divinement orgasmique !

OoO

Tosh observait depuis un petit moment Jack. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Torchwood, elle avait remarqué que à cette date précise, son patron était toujours nostalgique, pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines, avec un pic entre les deux. Elle en avait déduit que c'était l'anniversaire de l'homme, et cette théorie avait pris tout son sens quand ils avaient découvert que Jack était immortel. L'immortalité devait être pesante, surtout pour Jack qui était un homme avide de contact.

Elle avait fait part de ce fait à Gwen, et elles avaient décidé ensemble de faire un cadeau au Capitaine. Alors elles avaient réfléchis, très longuement, à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à l'homme. Déjà ça devait concerné le sexe. Forcément, Jack n'arrêtait pas de flirter à longueur de temps, donc la réponse avait été évidente.

Ensuite, elles devaient combiner le sexe avec autre chose. Elles avaient voulu demander à Ianto des conseils, puisqu'il sortait avec Jack, puis finalement, une nouvelle réponse s'était imposée à elles. Ianto devait être le cadeau d'anniversaire !

OoO

Ianto éternua soudainement et tourna la tête vers Gwen et Toshiko qui le fixaient d'un drôle d'air. Son esprit cria immédiatement «danger !». Il valait mieux fuir avant de savoir ce qu'elles préparaient, c'était plus prudent. C'est ainsi qu'il tenta un repli stratégique vers l'office de tourisme, une tentative seulement, car les deux jeunes femmes l'attrapèrent par les bras et le ceinturèrent dans la petite cuisine du hub où il n'était pas susceptible de s'enfuir. Pas avec ces deux cerbères qui gardaient l'entré en tout cas !

«Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Ianto, nous avons besoin de toi, pour une surprise, pour Jack.

- ...Une surprise pour Jack ? Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de mon aide...?»

Il regretta de suite d'avoir posé la question. Les deux femmes le ceinturèrent, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ouf, il se retrouvait solidement attaché.

«On va t'expliquer, mon cher Ianto ! Ne t'en fait donc pas !» Lui sourit Toshiko.

OoO

Jack revint en soufflant de la mission qu'il venait d'effectuer avec Owen. Un Alien se promenait en bikini à la piscine municipale de Cardiff, ce qui était du plus mauvais effet. Mais bien sur ils avaient réussi à le renvoyer par la faille, et ils effacèrent tous les souvenirs le concernant des témoins à grand coup de retcon. Tout finissait bien en somme. Il avait aussi déposé son équipier à son appartement en passant, se retrouvant seul, et apparemment, tout le monde était aussi rentré, ce qui était relativement suspect. Même Tosh était partie ! La faille ne devait rien prévoir... Un gros soupir sortit de sa bouche. Il était à nouveau seul pour affronter cette journée. Personne ne serait là pour le soutenir. Il rechercha par acquis de conscience sur les caméras de surveillance si Ianto n'était pas là, quelque part, dans les archives par exemple, mais il s'arrêta vite. Un mot était inscrit sur les écran de surveillance.

«Nous sommes parties en avance, il y a une surprise dans ta chambre qui t'attend, et tu as le droit de l'utiliser et d'en abuser autant que tu le souhaites. Ne t'en fais pas pour la faille, j'ai tout téléchargé sur mon portable. Amuses toi bien !

Tosh et Gwen.»

Une surprise ? Jack sentit l'excitation prendre possession de son corps. Quoique ce soit, ça lui ferait passé le temps ! Et connaissant les deux jeunes femmes, ce cadeau devait être exceptionnel ! Alors impatient qu'il était, l'enfant en lui resurgissant, il se précipita jusqu'à son bureau et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre (celle-ci juste assez grande pour y faire entrer un matelas). Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé ce qu'il vit à cet instant précis.

Sur le lit, installé lascivement, Ianto était menotté au montant du lit, ses poignets aussi rejoint par un gros noeud fait en bandes de soie rouge, son corps nu recouvert de ce même ruban qui cachait les points stratégiques de son anatomie masculine, ainsi que d'autres points qu'il se ferait un plaisir de découvrir. Le jeune homme avait les yeux ouverts, fixés sur lui, appréhendant sa réaction face à cette affriolante tenue qui l'excitait au delà de l'imagination, d'ailleurs le regard qui l'observait finit par descendre plus bas sur son corps, les yeux s'écarquillants légèrement en remarquant la bosse qui se formait au niveau de son entre jambe.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant que Ianto ne prenne la parole :

«Toshiko m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire. Elle pense que ça l'est. Elle et Gwen m'ont emprisonné ici...

- Je vois ça oui...»

Jack s'avança, butta contre le lit et y rampa à quatre pattes, se positionnant au dessus du corps ardemment désiré, et offert à son regard impudique. Sa main caressa ses jambes, remonta sur l'une de ses cuisses qui était légèrement relevée par rapport au reste de son corps, puis glissa sur son nombril caché par le tissu, pour finalement arrivé à sa mâchoire puis sa joue, finissant par caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

«Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

- Eh bien... J'ai eu beau me débattre, je me suis quand même retrouvé ici... Autant en profiter, non ?»

Le regard sois disant innocent que lui lança Ianto fit perdre à Jack les faibles défenses mentales qu'il tentait d'ériger dans son esprit pour tenter de calmer son excitation, et celui-ci se jeta sur les lèvres de son subordonné, les lui ravissant dans un gémissement de volupté et de désir. Le baiser se fit langoureux, les lèvres se goutèrent et dansèrent ensemble dans un tango de plaisir et d'impatience. Jack le dominait clairement, mais à ce moment, il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était ces lèvres qui le dévoraient, ce corps se pressant contre le sien, et cette odeur, ce parfum si naturel mais si aphrodisiaque une fois à portée de ses narines. Il tira faiblement sur les liens qui le retenait, faisant tinter délicieusement les menottes qu'il portait. Ce son sembla attirer l'attention du Capitaine qui délaissa ses lèvres, le faisait grogner légèrement. Il alla embrasser les poignets prisonniers, puis regarda le ruban avec une très grande attention. Il tira doucement sur l'une des deux extrémités, défaisant le noeud, et continua en regardant le jeune homme se cambrer délicatement pour laisser glisser le ruban qui dévoilait son corps petit à petit. Jack cessa de respirer quand il put enfin voir le corps de son jeune amant, la première partie découverte fut la poitrine où pointaient deux tétons rosés, sa peau frissonnante sous l'air frai qui l'entourait, son nombril délicat, dans lequel il rêvait d'enfouir sa langue pour le gouter, puis l'apothéose, son sexe à demi érigé.

«Ianto...» Alla-t-il murmurer à son oreille, léchant celle-ci délicatement. «Tu es sûr que-

- Joyeux anniversaire Jack...» Le coupa-t-il en faisant à nouveau tinter les menottes qui le retenaient.

Jack tourna la tête pour trouver les clefs des menottes, qu'il vit posées sur sa commode. Il s'empressa de les prendre et de détacher le jeune homme avide de caresse. Ianto se jeta à son cou une fois ses mains libérées, l'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif. L'immortel entoura sa taille de ses bras, collant leurs deux corps ensembles, le sien encore habillé contre celui nu de son amant. Sa bouche alla se poser contre son cou, déposant une myriade de baiser doux et tendre, remontant ensuite sur son oreille dont le lobe se retrouva grignoter tout aussi tendrement. Un gémissement lui parvint, lui montrant qu'il était sur le bon chemin pour rendre fou Ianto. Celui-ci était déjà fou de désir, l'attente l'ayant affamé et frustré aidant, toutes ses caresses lui étaient rendu au centuple.

Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches, frottant leurs deux bas ventres dans un nouveau concert de gémissement. Les mains de Ianto s'attaquèrent à la chemise de son amant, arrachant presque les boutons, les enlevant d'une façon ératique. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné en arrivant l'avait tellement émoustiller... Si seulement ça l'excitait, qu'est-ce qu'il en serait après ? Il avait déjà perdu son self contrôle, cette pièce était rempli de l'odeur de Jack, cette odeur de phéromone qui déjà à petite dose le rendait faible. Ianto glissa des épaules de son amant les bretelles accrochés à son pantalon. Il n'avait qu'une envie : toucher la peau de son amant, la goûter, et puis... Ses pensées furent stopper par les lèvres de l'homme qui venait de mordiller la peau de son cou, ses mains partants au sud de son corps, s'arrêtant juste sur son bas ventre pour masser, caresser et griffer la peau sensible.

Puis soudain ce fut finit. Ianto se retrouvait au dessus de Jack, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, de l'incompréhension dans son regard. L'immortel répondit à sa question muette en souriant.

«Tu es mon cadeau, c'est à toi de me faire plaisir, pas le contraire.»

Le jeune homme sourit doucement. Il glissa ses mains sous le haut de son aîné, caressant le bas ventre sensible, jusqu'à le remonter complètement pour lui enlever, envoyant chemise et t-shirt par terre. Ianto s'attaqua à ses tétons puis descendit presque immédiatement à son pantalon qu'il s'empressa de retirer.

«Doucement Ianto... Tu es beaucoup trop empressé...» Murmura Jack en attrapant les mains du jeune homme, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Ianto était tel un chien fougueux. Il était jeune, pressé, plein d'énergie, les hormones encore bouillonnantes, et il semblerait que son corps n'est pas été étreint depuis trop longtemps, que ce soit par une femme ou par un homme. Jack était persuadé qu'il était d'ailleurs le premier homme qu'il désirait -aimait ?-.

Il amena ses mains devant son visage et embrassa tendrement les poignets et les redéposa sur son torse, lui murmurant d'aller plus lentement dans ses caresses. Ianto sembla comprendre les attentes de son amant et se mit à caresser de haut en bas le torse finement musclé. Sa bouche rejoint ses mains sur la peau et l'embrassa doucement, ses poumons s'emplissant à pleine narine de l'odeur de Jack. Il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par un homme. Il n'était pas homosexuel, loin de là, il préférait le corps pulpeux des femmes, mais avec Jack c'était différent. Il était de ces très rares personnes qui transpiraient le sexe par tous les pores de la peau, dont la simple présence était puissamment attractive. Il l'attirait comme un papillon par la lumière, et il avait beau dire et penser le contraire, il mourrait de coucher avec lui, et là tout de suite, il n'avait plus envie d'attendre ni de torturer Jack en se refusant à lui.

Sa main se balada à la lisière de son boxer et glissa ses doigts sous le sous vêtement, attrapant son sexe pour le masturber longuement, caressant le membre tendu sur toute sa longueur, testant la texture, s'amusant à agacer le gland. Il finit par lui enlever avidement son bout de tissu, glissant sa langue sur le membre palpitant. Un gémissement tinta à ses oreilles, ce qui l'encouragea à s'appliquer d'autant plus.

Jack lâcha un autre gémissement, n'essayant même pas d'étouffer ses râle de plaisir. Ianto avait beau être sur ce plan là vierge, il se débrouillait fichtrement bien. Même très bien... Il se cambra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, s'enfonçant dans la gorge du jeune homme qui détendit d'autant plus sa gorge pour l'accueillir.

«Jack...

- Hmm ?» Marmonna-t-il, sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son agent, l'encourageant doucement.

- J'ai envie de toi, très envie.»

Jack émit un gémissement plaintif en entendant son amant dire ces mots. Il le renversa, le plaquant à nouveau au lit pour l'embrasser.

«Laisse moi accéder à ton désir alors mon ange.»

Jack attaqua ses lèvres de nouveaux baisers, passionnés, joueurs, cajoleurs. Ianto se fit bon joueur, répondant à chaque baiser, à chaque nouvelles caresses, levant ses jambes pour s'accrocher à sa taille. Ianto fouilla sur un sac plastique mis par terre, en ressortant du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. L'immortel prit le préservatif du bout des doigts et regarda le petit emballage avec une moue boudeuse.

«Tu crois que tu pourrais attraper une MST si je n'en met pas ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors on en utilise pas !» Sourit l'homme en jetant le bout de plastique plus loin.

Jack souleva fougueusement les jambes de son amant, les plaçant de manière à ce qu'il puisse atteindre aisément son intimité. Il baisa chaque fesse amoureusement, les vénérant de ses lèvres, avant de dévier sur la petite entré entre celles-ci. Il toucha d'abord du doigt la surface qui se contracta délicieusement, avant d'y approcher sa langue qui le lapa doucement. Ianto poussa un gémissement étouffé, surpris de la sensation étrange et mouillé qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable... Juste... Bizarre.

La langue appuya un peu plus, cherchant à forcer la barrière de la chaire pour s'enfoncer plus loin, le faisant se contracter un peu plus.

«Détends toi donc Ianto... Tu es si... Tendu...» Souffla-t-il en prenant son sexe en main pour le caresser, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Le corps se détendit, laissant sa langue aller plus loin, caressant les parois internes de son corps.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre. Jack retira sa langue, préférant la remplacer par un doigt qui se glissa facilement dans l'antre chaude et accueillante. En constatant l'absence de réaction à cette intrusion, il le bougea, faisant glisser son doigt entièrement en lui, le ressortant, le pliant pour l'étirer doucement. Un couinement répondit à ses caresses, lui tirant un sourire. Il réagissait plutôt bien, c'était bon signe, il aimait ça. Il rajouté un doigt, étirant d'autant plus le muscle qui se contractait autour de lui. Jack entama un mouvement de ciseau, long et langoureux.

«J-Jack~» Souffla Ianto, les yeux luisants d'un désir trop contenu. «Je t'en prie...

-Hmm ? Dis moi ce que tu veux.»

Il leva les yeux et regarda le visage rougit de son amant, un troisième doigt entrant en lui, bougeant plus vivement, s'écartant les uns des autres, se délectant des tremblements du corps soumis à son désir. Il remonta contre lui, léchant les larmes de plaisir qui coulaient des yeux du jeune homme qui peinait à aligner deux mots. Il l'embrassa, profondément, retirant ses doigts et se préparant à le pénétrer. Il glissa un coussin sous ses reins et prit ses jambes pour les mettre de chaque côté de son corps, s'installant entre les cuisses frémissantes, se calant contre lui. Jack glissa son sexe tendu contre la fente dilaté de Ianto, le regardant se tortiller contre lui, le suppliant de le prendre. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, admirant le corps langui sous lui, si soumis et fragile, le faisant frissonner de désir. Il désirait ce corps plus que tout, il mourrait d'envie de le posséder.

Il prit le lubrifiant et en étala sur son membre, puis suréleva ses hanches. Il mena le bout de son sexe sur son intimité et poussa, le pénétrant dans un râle puissant.

Ianto se cambra durement, ses yeux s'écarquillants sous la douleur, se sentant déchirer en deux par le membre imposant qui poussait et pulsait en lui. Un geignement, très semblable à un sanglot traversa ses lèvres, ses yeux emplis de larmes de douleur.

«Ian'... Détends toi... Tu es trop serré, j'arrive pas à bouger.»

Le jeune homme baissa ses yeux sur Jack, l'observant avec une étrange curiosité. L'immortel arborait un visage crispé par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, complètement figé dans un air extatique. Ianto avait mal, mais il se dit que voir son amant autant aimer le fait d'être en lui valait bien cette douleur, il pouvait bien la supporter, pour lui. Il força son corps à se détendre, laissant à Jack le loisir de se plonger jusqu'à la garde dans son corps.

La première fois, la douleur se fit foudroyante, mais il serra les dents et laissa Jack continuer. La seconde fois, son corps s'habitua, et la douleur s'atténua à mesure qu'il se détendait. La troisième fois, un éclair de plaisir déchira son corps en deux, le faisait se cambrer dans un râle de plaisir. Il cessa par la suite de compter les vas et viens qui se firent plus rapides, plus puissants, plus... Tout. Jack allait et venait dans le corps chaud de son amant, caressant la peau douce et blanche, les yeux à demi fermés, mais toujours à l'affût de la moindre réaction de son partenaire. Il sentait l'extase qui montait dans ses reins, pressant ses mouvements, poussant de plus en plus loin en lui, touchant maintenant sa perle de plaisir à chaque coup. Ianto bougeait son bassin en rythme avec ses coups de reins, ses bras posés sur son torse, les doigts crispés sur la peau tendre, son visage figé en une expression de pur plaisir. Jack plongea à nouveau dans son corps, s'enfouissant tout au fond de lui, le corps de son amant se cambrant dans un couinement qui sonna délicieusement à ses oreilles.

Il passa ses mains sous ses épaules, le relevant et se s'asseyant de façon à ce que Ianto se retrouve sur ses cuisses à califourchon. Le jeune homme le chevaucha en souriant, leur apportant des frissons de plaisirs. Il se souleva et s'abaissa sur son membre, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements, ceux-ci de plus en plus erratiques, leurs lèvres se cherchant pour ne plus se quitter, et leurs deux corps se frottant impudemment, leurs sueurs se mêlants. Ianto se retrouva vite au bord de l'orgasme, ses bras étreignant fort le cou de son amant, lâchant un cri de soulagement et d'extase tandis qu'il se libérait entre leurs deux ventres, se contractant autour du sexe de Jack qui se logea au fond de son corps pour jouir à son tour.

Ils s'étalèrent dans les draps défaits, haletant, le coeur battant fort dans leur poitrine. Jack garda un bras autour de la taille de Ianto qui était étalé sur lui, se retirant lentement de son corps accueillant, lui arrachant un petit grognement. Ils se regardèrent au bout de quelques minutes, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, tout passait dans leurs regards. Leurs sentiments aussi, et ils étaient réciproques.

OoO

Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva en premier, montant chercher du café restant de la veille. Il sourit aux jeunes femmes qui étaient déjà installées, entrain de travailler.

Gwen et Toshiko étaient arrivées depuis une bonne heure quand elles virent Jack sortir de son bureau, torse nu, encore débraillé de la nuit passée.

«Bonjour les filles !» Fit il avec un grand sourire. «Merci pour le cadeau, il m'a fait très plaisir !»

Les filles gloussèrent entre elles, Gwen jetant un regard équivoque au bureau de leur patron.

«Alors comme ça tu as bien profité de ton cadeau ?

-Oh oui ! Je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez convaincu, mais... Merci beaucoup !» Il leur fit un clin d'œil et alla se servir un café. «Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !»

Toshiko se figea et soupira lourdement, déçue de s'être trompée. Jack en voyant sa réaction se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Mais merci, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.»

En voyant Ianto épuisé revenir du bureau en pantalon froissé, la chemise mal boutonnée, Tosh retrouva le sourire et se remit à glousser. Le jeune homme rougit puis alla se réfugier dans la petite cuisine.

«Mais je crois qu'il n'a pas besoin de le savoir...» Jack fit un nouveau clin d'œil aux filles avant de rejoindre son amant pour le câliner tendrement.

Fin

Tadaaa !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et pris du plaisir (nyahahaha) à lire ! j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire mais beaucoup de plaisir aussi, je suis plutôt fière de mon lemon pour le coup 8D

Je veux beaucouuuup de review ! Et si je suis satisfaite du nombre, je pondrai peut être une suite xD

Sedinette Michaelis


End file.
